Startling Future
by i heart kellan
Summary: Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and no
1. A New Lust!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

* * *

Chapter One: A New Lust.

A frown came over Robin's face as she watched Leyla playfully hit Patrick against his chest, which was her attempt to flirting with the arrogant doctor, and Patrick just grinned at Leyla, moving a strand of hair from her face. Just watching the two just made her sick to her stomach and she just wanted to throw the chart she held in her hand at the two. Surely, she wasn't the only one that was disgusted by their display of affection.

Robin just didn't know what the female doctors and nurses saw in Dr. Patrick Drake. He was so arrogant and so conceited. Not to mention cocky and egotistical but who was counting all the bad traits in that annoying doctor? A sigh left her lips because of the fact that Patrick was one of the best neurosurgeons in the world. Well, at least that was what Alan Quartermaine had told her when she came back when Jason had been hurt. She just never expected to stay here in Port Charles since this was the last place she'd ever want to live, especially since she had left to Paris when Jason and her had split up. Her plan had been to save Jason and then to go back to Paris to live her life.

Still, Robin was still here in Port Charles, but the more she even thought about living here, she realized how right it felt, especially since all of her family lived here. If Patrick didn't want to be her friend anymore and be with Leyla, so be it. She wasn't going to argue anymore. Robin regained herself and she walked over to the nurse's station, Leyla's and Patrick's eyes piercing in her back.

"Hey Robin," Kelly smiled as she walked over to her. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight."

"I… I actually got plans tonight." Robin said softly, opening up a chart. She then looked at Kelly, giving her a genuine smile. "Why do you ask? What's going on?"

"Let's just say… an old friend I knew is coming in town."

Kelly gasped softly. "Oh Robin! You better tell me details tomorrow when you come to work, Dr. Scorpio."

"I bet he is a fake. I bet that Robin has no man coming to her," Patrick laughed into her ear, walking to the other side of the counter with Leyla in tow.

Robin just ignored Patrick. She just didn't even understand why he even became so mean to her over the ears. How could a man like him ever have been her best friend? She was not going to let him become emotional, especially after a month ago finding out she was HIV positive.

"Don't listen to him, Robin. He's useless of a man." Kelly gave Robin a grin. "Since he's going to be at the party too, why don't you and your special 'friend' come too? It'll definitely get Patrick off of your back."

Robin thought about it for a moment before a smile displayed over her face. "Hm, not a bad idea. Where is this party of yours going to be at and what time?"

Kelly pulled out a card, which had her address and phone number. She turned it over and began to write something on the back with a smile plaguing her face. Kelly then headed the card to Robin, who nodded in agreement.

"I guess Andy and me can make it to the party around seven. Should we bring anything?"

"Hm, Andy?" Kelly teased her friend before a laugh escaped her lips. "You can if you want to but you don't have to."

Robin laughed softly. "Andy Archer is his name. We've been friends since college. He's been there for me when I didn't have anyone to turn to."

"Well, that's nice," Kelly smiled at her friend. She was really happy for her friend but couldn't help but who this guy was in her friend's life. All she knew was she wanted to be happy.

"He seems like a nice guy, Kelly. I should be going. I am suppose to meet him at Borders because he is shopping for a gift for his niece. She wants some book and he wants me to help him find it. I don't know why he can't have someone that works there help him instead of me." Robin smiled as she placed the chart down on the counter. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Kelly grinned, shaking her head at her good friend. "He probably wants to nail you right in that store."

"Kelly Lee!" Robin gasped, her cheeks flushing a little bit.

Kelly grinned as she then watched Robin walk into the elevator when she watched it open. All she knew was she hoped that Robin would not ditch the party.

* * *

Robin smirked to herself as she walked into Borders, looking across the magazine rack where Dr. Andy Archer seemed to be in a daze. She just could never picture this man being in this store all by himself. Robin knew that he'd never live a day to shop in here all by himself. She laughed to herself as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey beautiful," Andy grinned down at her. "I was beginning to worry you were going to ditch me. Working late as usual?"

Robin simply nodded her head as she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest where he kissed the top of her head. She was so happy being with him. She remembered the first time he asked her out to be his girlfriend six months ago since she never ever imagined no man would want her because of her HIV status. With Andy, she was so wrong, and he treated her like the queen of the world.

"I would never stand you, and if I ever did, it would never be on purpose." Robin took a step back with a soft smile. "So, what book are you going to get your bookworm of a niece?"

"Well, I found out she is a die hard fan of _Christine Feehan_ and _Sherrilyn Kenyon_, Robin. Have you heard of them before?" Andy asked, taking Robin's hand lightly.

"I've heard of Christine Feehan. I've read a couple of her books when I was living in Paris," Robin said with a smile. "I know what she would really like, Andy."

"Thank you so much for your help, Robin."

Robin flashed him a sexy smile, leading him to the romance section, grabbing Dark Possession. It was one of the author's newest books. "Your niece will love you by getting her _Christine Feehan's_ newest book, babe."

"I wouldn't even have figured that out." Andy laughed, bringing her hand to his lips, planting a kiss there. "I'm so grateful to have such an amazing girlfriend. What would I even do if I didn't have you?"

"You would probably get your niece a handmade sweater or something like that since you are a lost target."

Andy gave her a serious look, wrapping his arms around her waist. He just couldn't get enough of Robin. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and he just couldn't get enough of her.

Robin pulled away with a smile, leading him to the counter to pay for the book. "Come on, let's get going. I forgot to tell you that one of my friends, Kelly Lee, is throwing a party at her place. I told her we'd go but we don't have to if you're not feeling up to it?"

"There you go… trying to get out of things. Why don't you want to go?" Andy asked after he paid for the book. "Is there something that I should be worried about?"

Robin sighed when they walked out of the store and began to walk back to her place, hand in hand. "Well, I am pretty sure that Patrick's there, Andy. He was pretty rude to me earlier. He thought and probably still thinks that you're not even real, Andy. I just can't deal with his crap."

Holding the Borders' bag in his right hand, he slid his hand out of Robin's, and then slid it around her waist. "Robin… honey… I promise you that if he messes with you, I will knock him out."

Robin giggled a little bit. "Please don't. Just ignore him tonight. All right?"

Andy grinned as they walked into her apartment. Nearby, there was Patrick with a jealous look on his face. How could she do this to him? He thought they would be together one day. Patrick grumbled as he walked in the other direction, walking back to General Hospital, wanting to busy himself in the amount of patients he had conjured up earlier in the week.

* * *

Robin had changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a dark red blouse, and a pair of black sandals. She looked over at her boyfriend of six months, noticing that he looked just as good. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark green button down shirt, and a pair of black shoes.

"You look so good, babe," Andy chuckled after Robin knocked on the door. "I, in a way, wish we could have stayed at your place for the night!"

"Andy!" Robin gasped with a blush cascading over her cheeks. "You are just so bad."

Andy was about to say something but the door opened. There stood Kelly with a smile on her face. As Kelly saw who her friend's date was, she smirked. This should be very fun.

"Hey Robin! I was beginning you weren't going to come."

Kelly stepped aside and Robin knew exactly what Kelly was up to. She could never be friends with a guy or even date them without some woman trying to take them from her. First Leyla and she saw the way Kelly was looking at her boyfriend.

"No, I wouldn't ditch the party. Kelly, this is my boyfriend, Andy Archer, and Andy, this is my good friend Kelly Lee." Robin introduced with an insecure smile on her face.

"Boyfriend?" Kelly asked, jealousy written across her face. "Well, that's nice. I'm happy for you. It's nice to meet you, Andy."

Deep down, Robin knew that Kelly was lying, and she led Andy away from Kelly to the couch.

"You okay, babe?" Andy asked all of a sudden, standing behind her where he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her back against his body.

"Yeah, I'm find, Andy. Thank you, though."

Robin turned around, giving him a hug where Andy placed a kiss on the top of her head. "If you are sure, babe, then I am glad since the last thing we need is for you to be down."

Robin smiled as she looked up at him, following him to the couch where she felt him pull her down on his lap where a giggle left her lips. "What are you doing, Dr. Archer?"

"Nothing that you don't mind at all, Dr. Scorpio." A grin left his lips as she settled back against his chest when she felt his lips against her neck.

"Ew, get a room."

Robin looked up to see Leyla where Patrick was standing behind her. She rolled her eyes as she settled back against Andy's chest, a smile leaving his lips. Andy didn't like this lady and he had a feeling he never would. She seemed kind of annoying to him.

"We're quite comfortable right here, Nurse Mir. Why don't Patrick and you go scatter somewhere?" Robin rolled her eyes, shaking her head where she just glared at the two.

"Why don't you leave?" Andy scoffed, placing a hand on Robin's hip while the other rested on Robin's stomach. "Robin Scorpio and me are very, _very_ busy."

Robin's laugh echoed across the room and she moved against him, getting quite comfortable. Robin looked around the room, noticing a few people dancing to the music that was playing on the stereo system, a couple were sitting in the kitchen eating, and some people were standing by the wall, drinking beer.

Kelly then sat down on the couch next to Andy, trying to get as close to him as possible. Robin noticed this and she sighed as she stood up to her feet. Before anyone could even say anything, Robin's hand came flying against Kelly's cheek.

"What was that for?" Kelly gasped, holding her cheek. Andy just stared at the woman next to him and then up at his girlfriend.

"Kelly, I know you. I know that you're planning on getting into my boyfriend's pants. You're nothing but a sex-addict You don't care who you hurt!" Robin snapped as she then stormed out of the room.

"Baby! Wait!" Andy began to stand up but Kelly grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"She was part right but I do like you. Come on and stay here," Kelly grinned, licking her lips.

Andy looked at her with a smirk. He pretended like he was going to say yes but he ran out of the apartment. He saw Robin standing by the elevator and he ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that she… was like that, Andy. If I had known, I'd hide you from the world." Robin smiled at the thought as they walked into the elevator. "That's not such a bad idea, baby. Can we do that?"

Andy chuckled at her words and spun her around before bringing her back into his arms. "No baby. I want to see the world, especially where you grew up. You couldn't hide me even if you wanted to. Don't you want to show everyone what we have together and that it's not some fling?"

Robin blushed as she watched the doors closed after she pressed the number one on the elevator panel. "Well, yeah, I would like to, but the way Kelly acted… it was sickening. I couldn't bare watching women throw themselves at you the way that Kelly did. The thought of losing you just hurts so much, Andy. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you as my friend and my boyfriend."

Andy smiled as the doors opened and he led her out of the elevator and then out of the apartment complex. "Well, you will never lose me, Ms. Scorpio. Guess what?"

Robin looked over at him with a smile on her face. "What Dr. Archer?"

Andy pulled her tightly against his chest where Kelly, Patrick, Leyla, and a couple of other people were standing at the window, watching the two. "You are all mine for the night."

Robin blushed softly where she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm. Really Dr. Archer?"

Andy chuckled as he swung her around, holding onto her tightly. "Why, of course, Robin. I want you."

Robin's cheeks flushed when she saw the desire in her boyfriend's eyes. A grin spread across her face when she looked over at him. "Oh baby, I want you too."

* * *

Andy walked into Robin's bedroom, holding two glasses of wine in his hand. He nearly dropped them when he saw the black lingerie that Robin was wearing, a groan leaving Andy's lips.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath, setting the two glasses down on the nightstand beside her bed. He was so glad he was only wearing his boxers now. "You look hot, babe. Smokin' hot, actually."

"Do you like it?" Robin asked, giggling lightly when she felt him sliding his hands underneath the sexy material. All she knew was she wanted to satisfy him.

"I… uh, damn, I love it, babe," Andy whispered against her lips, kissing her lips softly, sliding his body on top of hers. He just was not able to get in control by being this close to her.

Robin grinned, sliding a hand into his black, silk boxers, groaning when she felt the thick, hard flesh against her hand. "Baby, you're so hard!"

Andy didn't say a word but slid the lingerie up and over her head. He smirked down at her, sliding the thong from her hips where he couldn't help but look over her naked body. Andy just couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating such a beautiful woman and all he cared about was taking about her. He was the only man, actually, only person, to look past her HIV status.

"I love you, Robin Scorpio." Andy admitted as he rolled over so she was on top.

"And I… love you, Andy Archer," Robin whispered against his lips before she slid his boxers off, his hardness laying against his stomach when he rolled over, bringing him back on top of her.

Andy smiled at her where he reached in his wallet by the glasses of wine, pulling out the condom. He tore the packet open and he gently rolled the condom onto his length, which brought a smile to his face.

"I want you. Please."

Just hearing those words, Andy just couldn't hold himself together, and he slid deep inside of Robin. Soft moans were leaving their lips and Andy intertwined their fingers together. He just couldn't get enough of this woman, loving the way she made him feel every, single time they made love.

"Oh. Andy. Oh God." Robin moaned, sliding her hips forward, bucking them against his, their legs already in a tangled mess as Andy began to push in and out. "You feel so… God!"

Andy smirked down at her where he gave her hands a squeeze, pressing his masculine chest against her soft breasts, moving in and out slowly, but he then began to pick up the pace. He felt the way her walls gripped tightly onto his length, panting, moaning, and groaning out in pleasure. The way her hips moved harder and faster each time he buried himself deeper inside of her only drove him wild.

"Robin, you're so tight," He whispered against her lips before he took a nipple into his mouth, letting go of one of her hands, and that hand slid to the free breast, squeezing to soft breast. He looked up at her as he rocked his hips harder, their pelvis's smashing against each other. He watched her, love in his eyes, as his lips traveled to the other breasts, gently biting down on the soft bud.

"Andy!" She gasped, her head falling back against the bed, holding her firmly in place, thrusting her hips upwards to him. She was in heaven right now.

He slid that hand that had been on her breasts in between them where he began to pinch at her clit, gently stroking at that bud, wanting her to feel nothing but pleasure.

"Mm. Babe." Andy moaned as he kept on moving deeper and harder inside of her. The only thing on his mind was to make Dr. Robin Scorpio beg for him like the day he had begged for her to go on a date.

The two began to move in a wild frenzy, their hips crashing harder and faster, the headboard slamming against the wall, and the two just couldn't take it anymore. Robin's small body began to writhe and shake and she finally let go, falling back against the firm, plush mattress. Andy gave a couple more thrusts and he came into the condom. He fell down on top of her for a moment before he disengaged, throwing the condom into the trash beside the bed.

"I love you, babe. You are my world," Andy whispered against her soft lips, holding her tightly against his side. He ran his other hand over her cheek, cupping it gently.

"I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world. I sometimes wonder if what I am feeling is a dream."

Andy chuckled at Robin's words and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Scorpio. I don't think nothing can break the two of us."

"I know, Andy. I love you too and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Andy smiled down at her, sliding his body even closer where he planted a kiss on her cheek. He watched the yawn leave her lips and he just smiled over at her. "Let's get some sleep, babe. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea and I am sorry for acting the way that I did at the party." Robin apologized, biting down on her lower lip.

Andy grinned. "I actually found you slapping another woman over me was kind of hot, babe. Very sexy."

Robin blushed, sliding her arms around him when she slid her body on top of his. "I couldn't help it. I felt like she was just going to get it on with you and it made me sick to my stomach. Can you promise me something, Andy?"

"Anything babe."

"Can you promise me that if we do break up that you will never date anyone like Leyla Mir or Kelly Lee?" Robin asked, sliding a hand onto his chest.

Andy smirked at her. "I can definitely promise you that. Now… let's get some sleep, okay?"

Robin smiled as she nodded her head and moved next to him. Before the two knew it, they were out like a light bulb.


	2. Some Things Never Change!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

* * *

Chapter Two: Some Things Never Change.

Robin smiled as she walked off of the elevator, hanging up her cell phone, placing it in her pocket of her lab coat. Ever since that night with Andy and her slapping Andy, Robin couldn't have been happier. Kelly had made it clear to her that Andy was going to leave Robin to be with her. All Robin could do was laugh in her face and move in the other direction.

Nearly screaming, Robin gasped when she felt those warm, large hands of Andy's cover her eyes. She giggled as she felt his hard body press against her, kissing her neck softly.

"Andy." Robin held in the moan that was threatening to leave her lips.

Andy chuckled lightly, letting his hands leave her eyes, and then setting then on her hips. "I missed you, baby. I'm sorry. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Robin grinned and then turned around, laying her head against his chest. "No baby. I could never miss you and I miss you too. I will always miss my boyfriend." She looked up into his eyes with that famous smile of hers. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of… work here, babe."

Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and she licked her lips a little bit. "Really? You do?"

Andy chuckled, leading her to the Nurses Station, nodding his head. "Yeah babe, I do. I hope you don't mind, but with you working long hours, we don't spend as much time together. This way, we can both enjoy each other's company, and do the job that we both enjoy, Robin. I got offered a job for being the doctor of the plastic surgeons department."

Robin immediately jumped into Andy's eyes, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Oh Andy. This is the best gift you could ever give me, sweetie. How about I show you around and get you a pair of scrubs and a doctor's coat?"

"Sure, that would be lovely." He took her hand and kissed her palm, his blue eyes twinkling. "I love you, babe."

Robin grinned, leading him into the locker room. "This is the locker room." She led him to the locker room where Patrick and Leyla were kissing, leading him to her locker. "This is my locker, Andy." She then turned to Patrick and Leyla, who were staring. "This is Dr. Drake and Nurse Mir. Patrick, Leyla, this is Dr. Archer. He is going to be head doctor for plastic surgeons."

Andy nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you two again." Andy turned to Robin again, a twinkle in his eyes, kissing her forehead. "So, can I share a locker with you, babe?"

Robin laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. "You're not that special, babe. I mean, you are special, but I need my privacy too."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Archer." Patrick and Leyla said at the same time.

Robin intertwined her arm through his, opening an empty locker next to Robin's. "Well, this one is free, babe. You know how I just need my privacy."

Andy was about to say something when Kelly walked into the locker room, licking her lips in Andy's direction, and Robin turned her head. Her eyes landed on Kelly Lee and Andy placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back to him.

"Look lady, don't even try anything with me. I got a wonderful girl right here and I would never be with anyone such as yourself. I want someone with class and someone's who isn't a dirty whore. I got my girl here." Andy kissed the side of Robin's neck after moving a strand of hair from her face.

Kelly pouted, licking her lips. "I'm more woman than Robin is, Andy…"

"It's women like you, Dr. Lee, that I just cannot ever find myself _ever_ attracted. It's women like Dr. Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio that I so adore and love."

Robin grinned as she looked up into her boyfriend's hand, grabbing his hands. "Let's go help you find a pair of scrubs and then help you into them, hm?"

"Mm, I want some red scrubs just like my beautiful girlfriend." Andy grinned, following Robin by her side.

Kelly groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "How can he be with that hussy?" Kelly gasped, shaking her head as she walked out the locker room after the two.

"Kelly Lee is crazy." Leyla remarked and looked at Patrick with a sigh leaving her lips, shaking her head. "How is that we were friends with her? Can't she see that Robin's happy?"

Patrick nodded his head and was confused by Leyla's words. Why was she being so calm about Dr. Scorpio? He remembered when Leyla was calling Robin names just a few days ago.

"I don't know, Leyla, but what are we to do? Kelly won't stop until she has Andy in her bed and Robin in tears." Patrick shrugged his shoulders where they walked out the locker room. Robin was introducing all the nurses and doctors she approached to Andy.

"Maybe we should talk to Dr. Ford or Epiphany?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, we can't do that. She will still in Port Charles and I know Robin would want her gone. I also know that Andy wants her gone. I don't even know who Kelly is. In a way, it's kind of creepy."

"Well, what do we do?" Leyla frowned, shaking her head.

"Sonny!" Patrick gasped. "And Jason. Robin's like a little sister to Sonny and Jason and Robin are good friends. Maybe they could do something so Kelly could leave them alone?"

"It's worth a shot, Patrick. Should we call them or visit Sonny?"

"I think it would be best to visit him just in case Kelly would be nearby, overhearing our conversation with him, Leyla. What do you say we go and see Sonny?" Patrick suggested, taking her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

Robin watched the two stepping onto the elevator, wondering what the two of them were even up to, but she hoped that it wasn't anything bad. Robin felt Andy grab her hand, kissing each of her fingertips.

"You were always the romantic one." Robin led him to a storage closet, which he closed, and then flipped the light switch on.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Robin gasped, feeling while his lips against the back of her neck while she opened a few boxes, looking for some scrubs for him to wear.

"Just think, babe. You and me. A storage closet. All the fun we could have together."

Robin's head whipped around and she looked at her crazed boyfriend, licking her lips in his direction. "Did I ever tell you how crazy you are, babe? There is absolutely no… way… in hell that I will have sex with you in here. Someone could possibly catch the two of us… in an awkward position. It would be a little strange."

"Yeah, it could be strange, but just think if Dr. Lee came in. It would be priceless to see the disappointment on her face." Andy's smile turned bigger, kissing her neck softly.

"Down boy." Robin pulled out a pair of red scrubs from a box, handing it to Andy with a devilish grin on her face. "Get dressed, babe."

"Aw darn, and here I though that you wanted me, Dr. Scorpio. Are you sure that you don't want to?" Andy asked, walking out of the storage closet where the two of them walked back into the locker room.

Robin laughed, sitting on the bench. "I'm definitely sure, babe. I am actually more than sure. You are just a bad boy."

* * *

Patrick held Leyla's hand in his, knocking on the door. The door was immediately opened, noticing one of Sonny's bodyguards standing there with a confused look on his face. Patrick had remembered that this guy went by the name of Max Gaimbetti. He had a brother named Milo Gaimbetti. The Gaimbetti's were kind of weird at times. Max was obsessed with Carly Jacks and Milo was so determined to get LuLu Spencer to be his. In Patrick's eyes, the two brother's were kind of weird.

"Can I help you?" Max asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Sonny. Is he home?" Patrick asked, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip, sighing heavily. "It's rather important, Max. If he isn't, we can come back later."

Leyla gave Patrick's hand a gentle squeeze. "So, is he here?"

Max looked at the two couple, feeling sick to his stomach. _If only Carly could look at me like that one day, I'd be the happiest man in the world._ "Yeah, come in."

As Max led them to the waiting room where Sonny would meet them, the two sat down, and Leyla looked at her boyfriend. "Do you have any idea what you are going to say to Sonny?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, not really, but I know that Sonny would do anything for Robin. She's like a sister to him."

"You're right, Patrick." Sonny walked down the stairs, taking a seat on the table across from them. "I hope Robin's all right, Patrick." Sonny then saw the look on Patrick's face. "What happened?"

Leyla bit down on her lower lip, deciding to tell Sonny Corinthos what was going on. "Well, Kelly Lee threw a party a couple of days ago. Well, Robin brought someone with her. Dr. Andy Archer and Robin are kind of seeing each other. I guess Kelly found the blonde guy very attractive and she wanted him. Even though by the way that Andy was touching Robin, caressing her shoulders, rubbing her stomach, and so on, Kelly was still determined to make Andy hers. Well, not even a hour passed, and Kelly sits down on the couch. She sits a little too close and Robin snapped. She slapped Kelly, which brought a smile to everyone's face, and Kelly tried to act all innocent. After Robin yelled at Kelly, Robin stormed out of Kelly's place with angry eyes, and Andy began to leave too. Before he took another step, Kelly approached him, saying she liked him and wanted to have some fun. He pretended he was going to kiss her but left her standing there when he went after Robin."

Patrick then continued, running a hand through his hair. "For the last couple of days, Kelly has done nothing, but torment Robin, saying she was going to take Andy away from Robin. I don't why Kelly won't stop and even Andy has told Kelly he wants nothing to do with her. Andy even called Kelly a dirty hall earlier. I know Robin's getting tired of this. Andy is too. Hell, we all are, Sonny, but is there something we can do? Please? She's driving the hospital absolutely crazy."

Sonny walked over to his area where he kept the alcohol. After pouring himself a glass, he took a long sip before he slammed the glass down. He turned to the two, who had nearly jumped to the loud slam of the glass against the glass table.

"Let me ask you something. Does Robin know you two are here?" Sonny asked, running a hand through his dark hair, not even knowing what to say right now.

Patrick and Leyla simply shook their heads.

"Hm. Good. The last thing I need is for my 'sister' to tell me not to do something to Kelly. She would never come to me and I appreciate it, Dr. Drake and Nurse Mir. All I know is I got to get a plan to get rid of this doctor. I don't want her out of just the hospital but out of town."

"I've tried to think of something but I don't know. All I know is Robin's becoming stressed out."

Sonny sighed, taking a seat at the chair at his desk, groaning heavily. "Hm, what to do, what to do to get rid of this '_thing_'? She will not make Robin's life miserable…"

* * *

Robin smirked at her favorite doctor as she felt him push her back against the shower stall. The two of them were still in their scrubs but Robin didn't give a care in the world since she was so happy. After Dr. Ford had escorted Kelly out of the hospital, firing her in front of everything twenty minutes after Patrick and Leyla came back, Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face. Robin was shocked to Kelly's display of affection and the words she had said to both Robin and Kelly.

- - - -

_Robin smirked as she looked up at Andy. Dr. Russell Ford and Dr. Monica Quartermaine had told Robin to show him around the hospital. Even though that Andy was one of the best surgeons in his field, he couldn't help but wonder of the things that the two of them could do together, and he couldn't wipe the image of Robin sitting on the counter of the Nurses Station while he pumped his---._

_Seeing that look on his face when they approached the Nurses Station, Robin swatted his arm playfully. "Dirty boy, get those dirty thoughts out of your head."_

"_But Robin, I can't help it. You look simply irresistible in those scrubs. The thought of you not wearing anything under them gets me so damn… fucking… unbelievably… hot… and horny."_

_Robin groaned at the hot words he whispered into the crook of her neck. Noticing that the nurses were gone from the Nurses Station, she smiled, realizing that the two were all alone. Things were only getting better but things started to go downhill._

_Kelly smirked as she pushed Robin away, making her hit her head on the counter. Kelly pressed her sultry body against Andy's, feeling the hard arousal pressing against her thigh._

"_See. I knew you wanted me just as bad as I wanted you, Andy---"_

_Andy pushed her out of the way, his eyes grazing into her eyes. He then pointed to the arousal in his pants, glancing at Robin, who had stood up, and then turned his attention to Kelly Lee. "What the hell? This arousal I got in my pants is definitely not for you. It never will be for someone like you. Don't you understand? When a man calls a woman a dirty whore and walks away from her, that means he IS NOT INTERESTED. What does that tell you? Wait, don't answer. I'm not and never will be interested in a slut like you. Just back off!"_

_By now, there was a crowd of doctors, nurses, and other patients staring at the three doctors. Dr. Ford was in shock and he was so embarrassed._

"_But---"_

"_No buts this time, Dr. Lee!" Robin snapped, walking into Andy's arms. "How many times does my boyfriend have to tell you that he's not interested? He tries to tell you nicely, but NO, you just keep pushing dirty butt at him. He's called you a dirty whore, but look, you're still here. You're nasty and no man would be caught having sex with you. Just back off! Seriously!"_

_Kelly gasped at Robin, slapping Robin against the face, and Andy immediately stepped in front of Robin. "You need to give him up, Robin. Eventually, Andy is going to get tired of you, and you know I'm right. Why can't you just let me have this sexy doctor?"_

_Dr. Ford rolled his eyes at the oriental woman, moving to her. "Dr. Lee, can I have a word with you?"_

_Kelly groaned as she followed Dr. Ford into his office. Thirty minutes later, Dr. Ford escorted Dr. Lee off onto the elevator. All Robin could do was hope she'd never see Dr. Lee around Andy or her._

"And what are you smiling about?" Andy asked, grabbing her hands, placing them above her head, licking his lips at her. He just couldn't help himself. His Robin was so hot and she was his.

"Kelly Lee doesn't work here, babe. I can't help it. She can't enter General Hospital anymore, which is a good thing. I mean, it's a very outrageously, wonderful thing, babe." Robin blushed, pressing her body against his, rubbing her foot against the bulge that was protruding against his scrubs. "It looks like someone needs some relief, doesn't he?"

Andy's eyes only twinkled as he looked at Robin, licking his lips. "Oh yes, I bet a certain doctor would love to help me. Wouldn't she?"

Robin was about to say something when Emily opened the curtain of the stall. "Robin, who are you?"

When Robin saw that knowing smirk on her friend's face, Robin's cheeks flushed, and she walked out of the stall with a giggle leaving her lips. "Blame him." Robin turned to Andy when she pointed to him. "He's turned me into some crazed sex addict."

Andy gasped, placing a hand on his chest when Patrick and Leyla walked in. "That's just wrong, Robin. It's not my fault that you love… having… hot, passionate sex with me."

Robin blushed. "Well, you're right, but I also like to do it behind closed doors."

"Well, there is that supply closet…"

"Dr. Archer!"

Robin's head turned when she saw Patrick and Leyla and she laughed in Andy's direction when his eyes landed on Dr. Leo Julian.

"Leo, it's nothing. Andy here has just corrupted Robin into some… sex freak. If I hadn't came in, they'd probably be having sex in the shower stall."

"No, I haven't. Ever since I met Robin years ago, she's always been like this. You should see her dance. Boy, what a sight that is?"

Robin's cheeks flushed out and Andy pulled her back against his chest.

Leyla couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh yeah, it seems that way."

Robin stepped away from Andy and turned to look at him with laughter leaving her lips. "You're such a horn dog, Andy. It's kind of sad, really. If only you could get the help you needed."

"Whoa! What did you just say?" Andy gasped, placing his hand back to his heart, pretending like he was about to faint.

"Drama queen should be your middle name."

Andy looked at Robin with a quirky smile on his face. "But it isn't. I've got such a better middle name than that."

Robin laughed, pushing her way past him before looking at him as she stood at the exit door of the locker room. "Remember that when I give your mother a call."

Before he could say anything, Robin was out the door, and he just smiled. "Crazy woman."

"She may be crazy but who's the horn dog?" Emily chuckled, turning her attention to Patrick. "He's not the only horn dog in here, though. Right Leyla?"

Leyla's cheeks flushed and she turned to Patrick with a smirk. "Got that right."


	3. Wild Emotions!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin had to admit that she was still crept out by Patrick and Leyla being nice to her but it was nice not having to fight. It had been two weeks since Kelly had been escorted out of the hospital. She would sometimes see Kelly at the Metrocourt when she would stop by to see her good friend, Jax. When she took Andy to meet Jax, it had been an uneventful nice when she came to her table drunk.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she watched Patrick come off of the elevator, and she felt those same butterflies rush through her stomach when she had been dating him years ago when they were in high school. No way in hell could she have feelings for Patrick. She was with Andy and she was happy. Right? He treated her so well. Robin looked over at the waiting area where Leyla was helping Andy translate to a woman, who only spoke a little bit of English. She could see the attraction between the two or was that what she wanted to see.

Licking across her lower lip, she sighed, opening a chart where Noah had told her to consult on. Jotting down her notes on a sticky pad, she attached her comments that that her latest drug work would definitely work instead of surgery. Closing the chart, she placed it back in the file cabinet below the counter of the Nurses Station.

"They look mighty friendly if you ask me," replied Regina, who was talking to Nadine.

"I kind of agree with you on that and they look pretty cute. Do you think that Leyla will make a pass at Dr. Archer?" Nadine asked, looking over at Regina, pushing the cart full of medical supplies to the side of the Nurses Station.

"I'm not sure. He is dating Dr. Scorpio," Regina shrugged, looking at the elevator as it opened. "Come on, let's go to floor seven to change the bedpans before Nurse Johnson comes back."

As the two nurses got into the elevator, Robin sighed, laying her head on the counter. Was Leyla really going to make a pass at her boyfriend while she was dating Patrick? For the first time in her life, Robin didn't know what was going to happen in her life. As well as Andy treated her, she kind of didn't want to lose it. He didn't even treat her like a woman that had HIV and she guessed that was why she found him so attractive.

What would Patrick even do if he found out about her being HIV positive? Would he treat her different than the person she was? All she knew was she didn't want Patrick to treat her any different than he had since she had arrived back here. The last thing she didn't need was for Patrick to treat her any different than she was. Robin still found her to be the controlling, confident person that she was.

A small, insecure smile came to her face when she remembered all of the times the two had gotten into a massive blowout over the dumbest and littlest things. Patrick always had to be right and she didn't think that it was fair that he should. She laughed a little, remembering when he had let her win a fight because she was already having a bad day. She had gotten dump by Jason Morgan when she caught him in bed with Carly Benson, now Carly Jacks.

"And what are you laughing about, short stuff?" Patrick asked, approaching the Nurses Station, flashing her his famous dimpled smile.

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff," Robin said, logging into her mail from the hospital to see if she got anything important.

"Stuff? What type of stuff?" Patrick smirked, placing his hand on top of Robin's, which was on the mouse.

Robin shook her head. "You are impossible. I was just thinking about all the good times before I, um, left Port Charles, Patrick. We had a lot of good memories.""

"That we did," Patrick smiled, looking down at her. "And surprisingly, I thought you would have at least grown a few inches, but you're still the short girl I claim as one of my good friends."

"Hey now! Being small and short has it's advantages like crawling in small, tight places, and you're not seen as tall people like you, you… big… bear!"

Patrick laughed at her when she called him a bear. "A bear? Seriously Robin?"

Robin frowned, punching his shoulder, watching him wince a little bit. "Since you're not as strong as a bear, how about a penguin, or a giraffe, or how about a pony?"

"Wow, real nice, Robin," Patrick said with a laugh, poking at her side, being playful.

Robin squealed. She couldn't remember a time when they hadn't acted professionally and she realized at that moment that she did in fact have feelings for Patrick. It killed her because she had feelings for Andy too. He was such an amazing guy, but with Patrick, she liked how goofy they could be together or even their fights. She always found herself getting hot after every fight, which she would have to pull Andy in a private room, the supply closet, or even the shower stall.

Patrick Drake had definitely changed over the time she had been gone, and it wasn't that she was made, she just wished she had been there through his time of need. As she licked across her bottom lip, images of Patrick and Robin rushed through her head the first time they had sex together.

"Hey baby," Andy grinned, sliding his lips over the back of her neck, making Robin shiver. "Miss me?"

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring who was staring, and she simply nodded her head. "Yes, I did. Did you miss me?"

"You guys make me sick," Patrick groaned, walking over to Leyla, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Giggling, Robin looked up into his eyes. "Well, now I know a way to get rid of Dr. Patrick Drake. You, my sweet boyfriend, are my secret weapon."

Andy laughed, stroking the back of her cheek. "So are you to get rid of my parents. So, want to go and grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure, where to?" Robin asked, leading him from the Nurses Station, laying her head against his side, as Andy's arm wrapped around her waist.

"We can go to Kelly's or we can go to Metrocourt. The ball's in your court," Andy said, walking to his locker, which was next to Robin's.

Looking up at him after she sat down on the bench, Robin flashed him a dimpled smile, watching him grab his wallet. There was no need on changing their clothes. Besides, Andy was one of the best anesthesiologists in the country, and Robin was the best in her research field.

"Ready babe?" Andy asked, holding his hand out to her after he shut his locker.

"Yes, I think Kelly's would be best, especially since it's not too far from the hospital," Robin replied, taking his hand, allowing him to help her up.

"Then… Kelly's it is."

"Can we join you? That's just where Patrick and I were headed to," Leyla said with a smile.

Patrick groaned, shaking his head. "I don't want to sit next to short stuff and hot lips."

"Hot lips?" Andy laughed, shaking his head, and then looked down at Robin. "Was he always like this in high school, babe?"

"No, he was worse, but hot lips, Patrick? Really? You couldn't have come up with something more… appealing?"

"What? It suits him, Robin, and you know it. He's always kissing you," Patrick smirked, grabbing Leyla's hand.

"I swear, sometimes, you're like a five-year old boy with a thirty-year old man's brain. It's really sad, Drake. It's almost heart-breaking," Robin said with a shake of her head, leading the way out of the locker room.

"But you love _it_, Robin. You'll always love my sneaky, horrid ways," Patrick laughed, ruffling up her hair.

Robin swatted his arm away, glaring at him. "Don't touch my hair. You lost that privilege since you called me short stuff."

"That was like when we were teenagers, Robin."

"And I will continue to call you a big bear but a bear is much more attractive than you."

Andy looked at Leyla with a smirk, shaking his head. He then turned his head to the hot headed doctors when they all got into the elevator. "Do you guys ever stop?"

Robin turned to Andy, flashing him a dimpled grin. "No babe, this is just the way that Patrick and I are, and probably always will be until the day he dies."

"She's already planned my death, I bet," Patrick said, his eyes grazing into her back. "If I die, you're coming down with me. I won't let you live a peaceful life, Scorpio."

Andy and Leyla busted out laughing at Patrick's comment. "While I've been with him, he's never been this way. I find it quite amusing."

"Whatever," Patrick scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry little boy.

"Oh Patrick, don't be angry," Robin teased, sticking her tongue out at him, and then turning to Andy, placing her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Laughter filled Kelly's by Andy's, Leyla's, and Robin's voices as Patrick simply pouted. Robin had been sharing stories about Patrick's childhood.

"Wow, Patrick, I thought no girl would ever turn you down, but I was definitely wrong," Leyla laughed, taking a bite of her burger.

"I was six years old, Leyla," Patrick stated, shaking his head, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah and you still got turned down," Robin giggled, throwing a fry at him. "You're just upset that Francesca Fields turned you down, Patrick."

"I still cannot believe you two have known each other that long," Andy remarked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you could hang out with him."

"Would you believe it that we dated too? What was I thinking?" Robin teased, licking some ketchup from her lips before it fell onto her scrubs top. "We both realized that we were better off being friends instead of lovers."

"You just wish it worked," Patrick joked, taking a bite of one of his fries.

"I got a boyfriend, who cares about me, so no, I don't," Robin said, looking up at Andy, kissing his cheek. "Besides, he knows my needs."

"You bet I do," Andy winked, placing his hand on her thigh, making Robin laugh.

"Oh Andy, not now," Robin winked, sliding her hand against his chest, kissing his lips softly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

The next couple of days had been a drag, especially when Kelly had threatened her that she would get Andy in her bed and out of Robin's. All Robin did was laugh because Andy had been behind Kelly with his arms over his chest. They had went out to get some dinner after a long, stressful day at work, and were trying to calm their nerves down when Kelly had showed up at the Metrocourt.

"I'm sorry about last night, baby," Andy frowned, walking behind Robin in the locker room, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"It's not your fault, Andy. Kelly's become a stalker but I think I will give my Uncle Mac a phone call," Robin sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. "I was thinking we could do something tonight, though?"

Andy spun her around, looking down into her eyes, pulling her to his chest. He loved the feeling Robin made him have by being this close to her. "Oh really? What could we do tonight, babe?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Robin laughed, kissing against his bare chest, tugging at the scrubs pants, groaning a little bit, pulling out a condom, placing it in his hand. "Sometimes, I can't help myself. Let's go back to the Metrocourt tonight."

He simply nodded his head to her offer. Chuckling, he led her to an empty shower stall, pulling her top off. "Is it such a shame that I want my girlfriend right now, Robin?"

Shaking her head, Robin pushed his pants down after he pushed hers down, along with her underwear. He stepped out of his own briefs, looking down at her after they got into the shower.

As they stepped into the shower under the hot water, Robin groaned against his lips, sliding her arms around his neck as he backed her against the wall. He pulled away, looking down at Robin, lifting her up to get a better angle with her. As he placed the condom on after ripping it out of the wrapped, he smirked as he rolled it onto his length as Robin was being supported against his body and the shower stall wall.

"Andy," Robin murmured against his lips, looking down at his erection with a smirk on her face. "I need to have you right now."

"I need you as well, tiny," Andy grinned at the nickname he had given her as he then pushed his length deeply into her, kissing her to hold in her moans so no one could hear them.

Andy began a steady pace, thrusting his hips against hers, groaning against her lips, nibbling and sucking against her bottom lip. Robin's body fit so perfect against him. As the water poured over their bodies, he felt Robin shiver against him, and he smirked, grabbing her bottom, guiding her more firmly over his thick erection that was pervading her over and over.

Groans left their lips as Robin felt him place his hands on her breasts, squeezing them softly, tugging and pinching both of her nipples. A small gasp left her lips when she broke the kiss, and Robin slid her hands over his chest, then up to his shoulders, squeezing them softly. Robin's body was in heaven and she couldn't ask for anything more sensual than this moment.

Thrashing her hips harder against him, Robin licked at her lower lip, feeling Andy's mouth go to her neck, planting kisses here and there, sliding his thick erection sliding even deeper. She felt his shaft rubbing against her clit each time he moved harder and faster inside of her, trying to find her breaking point, wanting to make her feel so good, yet, so hot at the same time.

Sliding her hands up and down his back, Robin felt him squeeze her bottom more firmly, gasping as she felt his mouth slide over one of her nipples, sucking, nibbling, and tugging at it with his teeth.

"Andy," Robin gasped, throwing her head back against the wall, thrusting her pelvis against Andy's, pushing her back against the cold, tile wall of the shower.

Looking up into her eyes, he latched his mouth over the other nipple, squeezing at the other breast, sliding more forceful into Robin, knowing how she liked it. He just couldn't get enough of her. To Andy, it sometimes amazed him that she was HIV positive, but that didn't bother him at all. Robin was quite a woman that he fell for hard.

"Robin, come for me, babe," Andy whispered against her lips, sliding his hands over her hips, guiding her more firmly, rocking her hips against him. "I need to feel you, babe."

"Andy, oh god," Robin whimpered against his lips, sliding herself more against him, grinding her hips up and down, working her hips faster and harder, guiding himself even deeper inside of her. Robin just couldn't get enough of this man.

With one last thrust the two gave against each other's pelvis's, the two of them came together. Robin clung to Andy tightly so she wouldn't fall. As Andy moved some hair from her face, he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Robin Scorpio," Andy whispered against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I you, Andrew Archer," Robin said against his lips, leaning her body against his.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Patrick watched Andy and Robin come out of the locker room, laughing and talking. He didn't know why but he felt a jealousy towards Dr. Archer. The guy was good so there was no baggage on him, especially to how well he treated his 'friend', Robin Scorpio. He looked over at Leyla and sighed heavily. He had a good girlfriend but the two had been drifting away slowly and he didn't even understand why. She had seemed distracted for the last several of days and he didn't know why. Maybe their tonight would give her a clear head tonight.

Patrick watched as his father came out of the elevator with Nurse Bobbie Spencer. Those two had been hanging out a lot more lately and he couldn't but wonder if there was something going on between the two. It was about time his father started to date again, anyway. His mother had died over ten years ago and he wanted his father to be happy. If Nurse Spencer did that, then so be it.

"What are you two up to now?" Patrick asked, noticing the sparks in his father's eyes.

"Nothing Patrick," Bobbie began, looking at Noah with a giggle leaving her lips. "Your father and I were just talking about the older days when we were younger."

"Oh really?" Patrick asked, placing his hands on his hips, a couple locks of brown hair falling in his face. He seriously needed a haircut.

"Yeah, we were talking about how your father met your mother," Bobbie smiled over at Patrick.

"Oh yeah, the concert of Eli Love, right?" Patrick asked, licking across his bottom lip.

They both nodded their heads. "How lovely. Well, I need to go ahead and talk to Leyla Have fun talking about the past, you two."

As Patrick walked away, he caught the glance the two were giving each other, and he chuckled. It was about time that his dad was moving on, especially with a nice woman, who found was an amazing woman. He remembered that Bobbie, Robin, and him had saved his father from going down that horrible road of drinking again.

Not watching where he was walking, he bumped into Robin, making both of them drop their files, and fall onto the floor.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Patrick frowned, helping her pick up her files.

"It's all right, Patrick," Robin said with a smile on her face, her eyes locking on his dark brown eyes.

Patrick moved a strand of hair from her face, making Robin's cheeks flush, and she breathed a little as she looked up into those eyes that were so hypnotic.

"I should get going," Patrick said, helping her to her feet, giving her a smile. "I got to get ready with my date with Leyla later on at the Metrocourt."

Robin nods. "Me too. I got a date with Andy there too. Maybe we'll see each other there."

As Robin watched Patrick walked away, she smiled as she walked down the hall to finish her rounds. Not being able to help herself, she wanted to look extra beautiful tonight since Patrick was going to be there. She knew that she was going on a date tonight with Andy but she couldn't help herself.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin smiled at Andy as he looked over the menu. He looked so handsome in his black slacks, his dark blue button down shirt, and his black Dockers. He was like one of those models you'd see in magazines all the time. His mesmerizing eyes were just amazing in his outfit. Robin had settled on a halter-top black dress. It had a couple of embroidered pearls over the top of the dress and the dress tied behind her neck. The dress had two layers to it, the top layer covering almost the first layer. It was a wave design at the bottom of the dress.

After Robin had told Andy that Patrick and Leyla had showed up, he thought it'd be nice to invite them to sit with them. She didn't car as long as Patrick would sit next to her.

"Dr. Scorpio, hello," Leyla smiled as she saw Robin and Andy.

"Leyla, you can call me Robin," Robin told her, flashing her a dimpled smile. "I love your dress by the way."

"Yours is gorgeous as well," Leyla smiled as Patrick helped her sit down.

Patrick was wearing brown slacks, a red button down shirt, and a pair of brown dress shoes. He had gotten a haircut as well, which Robin definitely liked. Leyla was wearing a dark blue tight-fitting dress, which hugged at her curves and her breasts. It wasn't too slutty but just perfect. She was wearing a pair of matching heels.

As Patrick sat down, Robin knew that tonight was just about to get interesting, especially since he was sitting diagonally across from her, and Leyla was sitting diagonally across from Andy.


	4. Hidden Secrets!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin just couldn't take her eyes off of Patrick. He definitely was looking sharp with his outfit and that haircut he had gotten. She couldn't help but wonder if that haircut was for her or if he did it because he felt like it. Just thinking about running her fingers through his hair, she looked over his attire, thinking he looked so sexy tonight in his brown slacks and his red button-down shirt, wondering what he looked like without---

"Robin, you in there?" Andy asked, grabbing his girlfriend's hand, moving some tendrils of hair that had fallen over her eyes, moving some lint off of his blue button-down shirt that fell onto the lap of his black pants.

Robin came back to reality and she blushed at the dirty thoughts rummaging through her head. The dirty, naughty thoughts of Patrick and her when it should be Andy and her continued to flow through her head. She couldn't help but wonder if she felt some sort of attraction towards Patrick the more she thought about it. What the hell was going on with her?

"Yeah babe, I'm fine," Robin said with a smile, feeling Andy reach across the table, and kiss her cheek. "Do you know what you want?"

"I think I am going to settle on getting a steak with a baked potato," Andy said with a smile and then turning to Leyla and Patrick. "You know… if you two are going to join us for dinner, you better talk, right Robin?"

Patrick chuckled, his eyes landing on Robin, thinking she looked amazing tonight, but he wouldn't let her know that. As much as he wanted to, he was with Leyla, and he was actually happy. When Robin had left five years ago, he never expected to fall in love with Leyla Mir. If it weren't because Robin was back, Leyla and him would've probably be broken up. All Leyla could do would start a fight with him but things were finally on track.

"Sorry," Patrick said with a grin, looking over at Leyla, taking hold of her hand, and giving it a squeeze. "Are you going to get that chicken Alfredo that you usually get, Leyla?"

"You know I never get sick of it, baby. It's quite delicious but my mother always made it the best," Leyla said as she began to get a little sad as she thought about her deceased mother.

"Baby, she was a very good woman, but it's a shame that I could never get to know her. If she was anything like you, I am sure she was a wonderful woman," Patrick said, stroking her cheek, and then turning his attention back to Robin and Andy, who were to engrossed in their own conversation. "So Robin?"

"So Patrick?" Robin mimicked, flashing him a grin when she saw that a scowl left his lips.

"Why do you have to annoy me every, single time, Robin? I don't see why you can't bug your lovely boyfriend or even Leyla here. Why must I always be your lovely target?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, running his tongue across his bottom lip, aggravation defined on his features.

"Because Patrick," Robin said with a giggle, sliding her foot out of her heels, sliding her leg across his leg, traveling upwards. "I find you irresistible easy."

Patrick gulped when her foot landed against his groin and she flashed him a dimpled smile when she began to apply pressure against the firm 'area', knowing he was enjoying what she was doing.

"I'll think of a way to get you," Patrick said with a grin, letting his free hand fall onto his leg, pushing his feet forward, which made her foot press a little bit harder against his groin, giving her a wink when Andy and Leyla shook their heads.

'I hope he's enjoying his appetizer because I definitely am,' Robin thought, as a smile coming over her face, pretending to look over the menu.

"I bet you will Patrick but you can't do anything to please me," Robin laughed, sliding her other foot up and down his leg while her other foot pressed against the groin, and then felt Patrick rubbing against her toes.

Andy chuckled as he grabbed Robin's hand. "You are going to be the death of him, sweetheart."

Robin just flashed Patrick a grin. "He won't mind that at all, right?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of her heel, stroking it lightly. Robin was definitely surprising him. How come she never did things like this when they were together? He really didn't care because he was with Leyla. For some odd reason, he could not keep his hands away from her.

"Oh please, you are going to be the death of me, Robin," Patrick replied, flashing Robin a crooked grin. "I just want Leyla by my side when that day comes."

Leyla simply patted his back with a giggle. "Whatever you want on your dying day."

"How did it become three against one?" Patrick asked, looking at the three of them, but his main focus was on Robin. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go to the rest room real quick."

"To much information," Robin groaned, pulling her feet away from him, and then slid them back into her shoes.

Patrick flashed Robin a smile, walking to the bathroom. The things he wanted to do to Robin was something he hadn't even thought of in years. That only brought a smile to his face. He then pulled out his phone when he walked into the empty bathroom, locking it behind him to make sure no one would even come inside. What he had planned was something he hadn't even done with his dear Leyla.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin was listening to Leyla go on and on about a patient that had a crush on her and how Patrick didn't like the way that this patient, Mr. Zander Michaels would look at her. Even though the man was on his deathbed with brain cancer, Patrick still wouldn't give a man his age the doubt. Hearing her beeper from work being paged, Robin groaned.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Andy asked when Robin pulled out her pager.

Robin read the pager and she couldn't believe that Patrick actually sent her this. It simply read: 'I want you to meet me in the bathroom. I have a surprise for you, Scorpio. - Patrick'

"Yeah, I'll be back. I just need to take this call," Robin said with a smile, kissing him gently on this lips, and then departed from the table to take her 'call' that was so important, taking her purse with her.

"So Leyla, tell me about yourself," Andy said, flashing her a dimpled grin, running a hand on the back of his neck.

Not knowing what it was about Leyla, the only task on his mind was to get to know this woman. Sure, he cared about Robin, but Leyla had this beauty that was so striking, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. How the hell could he? Leyla Mir was so intriguing and he just wanted to get to know every, little thing about her.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

As Robin walked away from the table, she noticed the sparkle between the two, and she wondered if the two were attracted to each other like she was towards Patrick. At this moment, she really didn't care, as the only man she really wanted at this very moment was… neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Drake. He had already sent her two other text messages how much he wanted her and how hard she made him by running her foot against the crotch of his pants.

Right now, that didn't even bother her, as him being hard only made her feel more excited. As she saw him standing at the bathroom door, a grin played across her face when she noticed his fingers typing something on his phone. As she moved over to him, she looked around, and made sure that no one was watching her. As she approached him, she slid her hand to the crotch of his pants, and gave him a good squeeze, watching the phone slide out of his fingers to her feet.

"Robin," Patrick groaned, looking down at her, and pushing some strands of brown hair from her face.

"What?" Robin feigned innocence, letting go of his crotch, and then bent down to retrieve his phone.

As Patrick took the cell phone from her fingers, he looked around, making sure that no one was near, and he pushed the door of the bathroom open. Once it was open, he pushed Robin inside of it, and then, he turned the lock of the bathroom to make sure that no one was able to come inside.

"So, if I may ask, what were you typing?" Robin asked, moving away from him, and leaned against the wall next to one of the sinks.

"Here," Patrick said, walking up to her, and handing her his phone to her, letting his fingers linger on hers for a few moments before retracting his hand away from her. "Why don't you go ahead and read it, Robin?"

Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Knowing you, it's probably something very dirty."

"True but just read it, Robin," He said, flashing her a smile when he watched her turn her gaze to the screen of his cell phone, wondering what her reaction would be.

'_I cannot wait to have you to myself when you are here in the bathroom with me, Scorpio. I can't wait to have you all over again. My short stuff wants her big, bad bear, doesn't she? She wants to feel her big bear's thickness inside of her._'

Robin's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets when she looked at him. "You are a complete horn dog just like Leyla said, Patrick."

Patrick then moved his body in front of her. He grabbed the phone she was holding and placed it beside the faucet on the sink in the area that there was no water. He then pushed her purse off of her shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor beside her feet. He then pushed her hands over her head.

"Robin, you look so beautiful in this dress," Patrick whispered, looking down into her eyes, and then letting his hands cup her breasts through her dress.

"P-P-Patrick!" Robin gasped, letting her hands rest against the cold, tile wall above her, pressing her body against him when he pushed himself against her.

"Come on, baby," Patrick whispered, untying the dress around her neck, and then pushing the top part of the embroidery dress down to below her breasts. "Oh damn, you're wearing that sexy bra I love very much."

"You like it?" Robin asked, moving a little, making her breasts bounce in the black, lace, push-up, strapless bra. "I saw you looking at me the other day when I was changing."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Robin, but you looked so hot," Patrick whispered, leaning down, and letting his fingers push her breasts out of the cups. "There's no need to unhook this, don't you think so, gorgeous?"

Robin gasped, letting the cold air in the bathroom hit her nipples, making them stand hard, at attention. A soft moan left Robin's lips as she looked up into Patrick's eyes. She moved her hands away from the wall and then moved them to the loop of his brown pants.

"Patrick, we can't be gone too long, and you know it," Robin whispered against his lips, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, and sucking on it lightly. "I need to feel you inside of me or I am going to go crazy, Patrick Drake, and you know how I get."

"Mm, true," Patrick said with a big grin. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He then reached in and pulled out a condom, which he handed to Robin. "I remember you liked doing the honors."

"I do," Robin said, setting the condom back into his hand, and then dropping to her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Patrick teased, placing the wallet beside his cell, and then, he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, we've got to bring out little Drake to come and play," Robin said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm definitely not little, Robin, and I haven't been for quite some time," Patrick said, flashing her that cocky grin she was so familiar with.

Robin ignored his comment when she unbuttoned the top button of his slacks and then slid the zipper down, revealing Patrick in a pair of gray briefs. She slid her hand over the bulge of his briefs, and cupping him gently before she began to stroke Patrick's thickness.

"Mm Robin," Patrick whimpered, looking down at her, and just enjoying this moment with her. "That feels so damn good right now."

Robin giggled as she then pushed his pants down to his ankles, caressing him through his briefs, and knowing that she had got him this hard. It was amazing that she could still work her magic with her ex-boyfriend and she began pulling his briefs down. When his briefs were on top of his pants at his ankles, her eyes glazed over that thick erection, which was standing proudly.

"Patrick," Robin breathed, looking up into his eyes, and then down at his member, wrapping her small, dainty hand around the length and girth of him. She had really forgotten just how thick and big he could get when he was at all of his glory.

Ever being the proud one, he let out a small chuckle, and he placed the condom into her free hand. "Come on, baby. I know you want this just as badly as I do."

Robin tore the wrapper open and pulled out the condom. Before she knew it, the condom was on his thick size, and Patrick was pushing Robin back against the wall.

"I need you, Robin. I've never needed you like I do at this very moment," Patrick whispered, sliding his hard body against hers, and pressing his forehead against hers, brushing his lips against hers.

Before Robin knew what was going on, she felt Patrick pushing her underwear to the side, and then felt his member brushing against her wet sex. He was so hard and she let out a little whimper against his lips.

A heavy groan left Patrick's lips when he delved himself deeply inside of Robin without a warning. That just showed Robin just how much he needed to feel her velvet heat brushing against his thick size. He didn't move, letting Robin get used to his size and length, as it had been over five years since the two had been together like this, and he realized just how much he missed her the way he did now.

"Patrick, please," Robin whispered against his lips, needing to feel him move inside of her, as the tip of his member was driving her insane with desire.

Robin's hands pulled his shirt out of his pants. As she ran her hands underneath it, she allowed her fingers to run over his torso, and then up to his chiseled, hard abs. Soft whimpers left her lips as she felt him beginning at a fast rate, gasping as she felt his lips crash against hers. The feeling was so intense...the feel of him pushing so deep inside of her, the thick head of his throbbing and burning erection pushing against her in that intense, passionate way only Patrick Drake could ever give her. It was a feeling that she never imagined she would ever feel again.

The way Robin's hands felt on his golden skin was so satisfying each time he moved in and out of her, gasping into the kiss, granting him access. He moved his tongue against Robin's when he pushed his tongue deeply into her mouth, passing his tongue erotically over hers, groaning. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her body closer to him so that there was no space in between the two of them.

Even though Patrick was still wearing that red button-down shirt, he could still feel her nipples brushing against his chest on every one of his thrusts. He then buried himself deeper and harder. Grabbing one of her legs, and wrapping it around his waist, he relished on the way that new position only intensified the pleasure they'd already been experiencing.

"Robin, damn," Patrick whispered, sliding his free hand that wasn't holding her leg down to her breast in between them, caressing her soft mound, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple. His only intention was to drive Robin crazy. to make her want more and more of him. "How's that?"

"Oh," Robin gasped against his lips, pushing her hips firmly against him back and forth, his heavy sac moving firmly against her tight bottom. "It feels so good. More… please!"

Just hearing her begging and loving how she was keeping her voice under control, Patrick moved harder and faster inside of Robin, his lips planting soft kisses in the middle of her breasts, sliding his tongue over the pathway. He then moved his tongue over one nipple, sucking, nibbling, and tugging at that nipple with his teeth. He then moved his mouth to the other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment, pushing his hips harder and faster, and then sliding his massive length deeper inside of her.

"Robin… amazing," Patrick trembled against her lips, kissing her softly, and sucking on her bottom lip gently. "I… oh baby, you feel so tight around me."

"You're so hard, Patrick," Robin whimpered pushing her hips against him, feeling Patrick beginning to slide his hand down in between her legs, until it reached her sensitive spot.

As Patrick's thumb reached her core, he allowed it to rub against the nub of her hot sex, loving how hard it was, and then sliding a finger inside with his member each time it moved in and out. He kept the same motions of his finger to the same pace his length was giving her.

"I can't hold on, Patrick," Robin gasped, pushing her hips harder and faster.

As the two of them began to push their hips harder and faster, their lips found each other's, their tongues in a tangled, erotic, melting kiss. Robin slid her arms around his waist, while he continued to bury himself deeper inside of her tight walls, soft moans of pleasure leaving both of their lips.

With one last thrust, they experienced the intense and tantalizing spiraling of their passion.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Andy looked up at the clock and frowned. It had been ten minutes and both Andy and Leyla were beginning to get worried. He just hoped nothing bad happened to either one of them.

"Are you worried?" Leyla asked, placing her purse in her lap.

"How could I not? Your boyfriend left before Robin and the two of them haven't returned yet. I just hope a mob war hasn't started and they're stuck in it," Andy said with a shake of his head.

"I don't think it's that bad. I just hope they come back soon so we can eat. I'm hungry and worried. That's not a good combination if you ask me."

"True. We will give them another five minutes, and if one of them doesn't come out, we will go ahead and look for them?" Andy suggested, tilting her head up, and flashing her a smile.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Patrick exclaimed, taking a seat down beside Leyla, and brushing his hair back. "Were you two talking about me?"

"We were just worried. Didn't you go to the bathroom?"

"With as many stalls the Metro Court has, you would think they would have enough for as many people that were in _that_ bathroom," Patrick said, turning his attention to Robin's seat. "Where's Robin by the way?"

Andy simply shrugged. "She had a page from the hospital and that was like ten minutes ago."

"I think that you need to stop worrying about me, sweetheart," Robin said with a bright smile, placing her purse into her lap when she sat down. "Did you guys order already?"

Andy nodded his head and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, it's taking too long."

"Oh Andy, you're such a worrywart. I am sure the food will be out shortly," Robin said, flashing him a smile, and then turned to Patrick, licking her lips at him when Andy and Leyla were looking at him.

Robin then thought back to the conversation that they had been talking about before they returned to their dinner table...

…"_We definitely have to do this again," Patrick said, helping Robin with her dress, tying it behind her neck, and placing his lips behind her ear._

"_I couldn't agree more. I hear that there's a convention coming up. Maybe… we can go together? It's both in our field too," Robin said, turning around, and pressing her body against him._

"_Do you think Dr. Ford will ask us both?" Patrick asked, moving away from her, tucking his shirt into his brown slacks. He then placed the condom wrapper into the trashcan and placed his phone into his left, side pocket. He then grabbed his wallet, placing it back into his back pocket._

"_We will have to see but we can only hope, right?" Robin asked as her eyes sparkled in the small amount of light that was in the bathroom. "I should get out of here."_

"_We both should, Robin, but if the convention doesn't work out, I have a private condo we can sneak away to."_

"_If it's like the one I lost my virginity to you, I'll take any place to be with you," Robin whispered before the two walked out of the bathroom._

Robin looked at Patrick, as she couldn't stop smiling. She just never thought that would ever happen and it was a shame that she didn't even feel bad that it had. Was there something wrong with her? As she jumped out of her thoughts, she watched their food come to the table.

"Oh God, food!" Andy moaned after the waitress left the table.

"Andy Archer!" Robin scolded, kicking him in the shin. "Watch your manners."

"Damnit Robin," Andy groaned, rubbing his leg. "Was that really necessary? You really didn't need to do all that."

"Just eat," Robin said with a big smile, brushing the shrimp with the noodles against her lips, her eyes locked on Patrick, as she took her first bite.

Andy flashed his girlfriend a bite of his steak with the A1 sauce, moaning to the delectable taste.


	5. And he knows why!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Robin was sitting in the waiting area on the tenth floor and she let out a shaky sigh, hating how she was feeling right now. She was so upset at herself at what she had done. As she looked down at the patient's chart that she was examining, she was upset for two reasons. How could she sleep with Patrick while being on a date with Andy, and second, what would Patrick do when he found out she had HIV positive? God!! Who knew how well that conversation would even go!

God, her life was going to be a mess when Patrick found out, He wasn't going to want to even be her friend or even more the more she thought about it. He'd think she was some freak just like everyone else thought besides Andy. That was why she was with him, and besides, Robin cared very much about Andy. He had treated her so well and honest to God she could not see herself with anyone else but him.

Robin watched Patrick come out of the elevator alone and she sighed as she quickly turned her head away from the elevator back to the Winters' file in her hand. God, she couldn't keep acting like this!

"Robin," Patrick said a grin on his face as he took a seat next to her. "Can I borrow you for a consult later today?"

"Um, sorry, but I'm busy, Dr. Drake," Robin said, not looking at him, completely avoiding eye contact with him.

Patrick raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her knee, and she quickly moved his hand away.

"Robin, what's the matter with you?" Patrick asked, turning her face towards him. "Are you mad at me or something? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing Patrick, I've got to go ahead and talk to Mrs. Winters. I will see you later," Robin said as she left him sitting there as she walked in the room of her patient.

Andy saw Patrick looking a little stressed and he sat down next to him. "Hey man, you okay? Everything all right between Leyla and you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Patrick said with a small smile on his face. "I was actually wondering if Robin was all right? I tried to talk to her but she blew me off."

"I think she's okay," Andy lied as he had sensed it as well. "It's probably that time of the month for her or something. She'll come around sooner or later, man."

Patrick laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Don't stress out, man. I am sure if she is upset, she'll come to you sooner or later."

Truth was, Andy knew why she was stressing out, and that was because of her being HIV positive. He just hoped that Patrick would take it very well. After all, the two were best friends. Seeing Leyla, he decided to see if she wanted to scrub in on a surgery he had to do later.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

After leaving Patrick a key to the hotel room she had got, Robin let out a sigh as she flopped back against the mattress in the room. Tonight was going to be the night that Patrick would find out the truth and she was so petrified of what he would do or even say to her.

It still amazed her that Patrick and her had been so wild that night when they had sex. A small smile filled her face, as she couldn't believe what an amazing climax he had given to her, sending her over the edge. As shameful as it was that Andy couldn't satisfy her like that, it made her wonder if Patrick was the guy she should be with the more she thought about it.

The way Patrick would move her hair out of her face earlier had made butterflies stir within her stomach and she didn't understand what it was that she was feeling. He could make her feel so good by just touching her and it made her feel so bad that she wanted to experience his hands on her again.

As the tears began to fall down her cheeks, she let a sigh leave her lips.

---

Meanwhile, Patrick walked into the Metro Court, holding the key in his coat jacket. He had told Leyla he had an emergency, not telling her that it was Robin he was seeing. He was becoming only more and more nervous than he already was. He looked around the elevator as he watched the elevator doors closed behind him. He pressed the number three on the elevator panel, feeling it go up beneath him.

God, what was the matter with him, anyway? He had Leyla. He should be very happy, right?

But he wasn't…

Robin blew his mind away. Ever since she had arrived back in town, he couldn't stop looking at her every, single chance he had gotten, and it tore him to pieces to see just how beautiful and sexy she had become over the years. He couldn't help but to wonder where she had met Andy. The guy was a little TOO nice for his own good. No one was that nice, right?

As the elevator doors opened, he stepped out, and headed down to the room where Robin was staying in. Pulling out the key with the number '309' on it, he couldn't help but to hope that Robin was okay. Finally, he got to the last door down the hall, and pushed the key in, turning the lock. As he watched the door open, he saw Robin turn her head to him, still in the pants and blouse she had worn today at work. God, Robin was even more beautiful than ever.

As he closed the door, he locked it as well, and he then crawled to sit next to her on the bed after taking off his coat and shoes. He saw the tears in her eyes and he knew that something was bothering her. He also knew that whatever it was, it was pretty big.

"Robin?" Patrick asked concerned, pulling her close to him. "What's going on with you? What's got you crying?"

"It's just… you're going to hate me," Robin said in between tears, looking at his chest. "I should have told you from the beginning."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Patrick asked, pulling her into his lap, stroking her cheek. "Baby, what's got you crying and so worked up?"

Robin looked away as she crawled out of his lap and then took a seat next to him. "This is by far the most horrible thing I have ever done, and now, you're going to hate my guts."

"Robin?" Patrick questioned, totally confused what was bothering her.

"After you started to treat me like crap when you began to date Leyla--- something happened to me, Patrick!" Robin cried out, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Someone--- hurt me!"

"Robin---"

"No! Let me finish, please?"

Patrick simply nodded, letting her continue.

"After that argument the two of us had, I was walking home, and well, some guy pulled me into an alley. Yes, before you ask, he raped me," Robin said, taking a deep breath, feeling the tears beginning to fall down. "There was one thing I was never expecting besides being raped. Patrick, this man had an incurable disease. He was HIV positive. Patrick, I--- I have HIV…"

Patrick blinked his eyes. He couldn't have heard what she just said.

"Robin, what did you just say?"

Robin sighed heavily, as she knew this was going to be hard, especially with the look in her eyes. "I'm HIV positive, Patrick, and I have been for five, long years."

Patrick was in shock, he couldn't believe the words that left Robin's mouth. How could she not tell him before they even had sex? Was she really this clueless?

"Robin, how the hell--- oh my fucking--- damnit, Robin!" Patrick groaned, standing up to his feet. "Are you really this selfish?"

"No! I'm not!" Robin cried out, looking at him. "You were making me feel so good… something I've never felt with anyone but you. I'm so sorry but my viral load is very low...almost undetectable."

"I don't give a damn about your viral load, Robin! How could you have sex with me after not telling me… that you're HIV positive? I really thought you had changed, Robin, but you… you're still the selfish woman I dumped in high school! This is why we're not together!"

"Patrick," Robin said with a defeated sigh, walking over to him, placing her hand against his chest.

Patrick simply took a step back. "Don't even think about touching me after what you did and didn't do."

Robin sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, tears filling inside of her eyes. "I--- I just got caught up in the moment, Patrick."

"Don't Robin! I don't believe this!"

Before Robin could say anything, she watched Patrick slid his shoes and jacket back on. She thought he would be upset but nothing--- like this. It was quite upsetting and it was all of her fault.

"Patrick, please don't go. We have so much to talk. My HIV, us—"

"Us?" Patrick asked with a laugh leaving his lips. "What we did was a mistake. You're a mistake. Wait, does Andy know about your HIV status?"

Robin sighed and she nodded her head. "Yes, we worked together at the hospital down in Paris."

"Wow!" Patrick said, letting a sarcastic laugh leave his lips. "I've known you since we were in middle school and he knew before me, Robin? I must be some joke to you or something."

"I want to tell you, Patrick, but---"

"I don't need to hear your pitiful excuse, Robin. I am out of here!"

Before she could even utter another word out, Patrick was out of the room. She never thought that he would blow up like he did but she should have known better.

Hearing her cell phone ring, she knew it was Brenda, and she let out a sigh as she picked it up, not even sure why she was going to talk to Brenda. She loved her to death but she felt so bad for what had just happened.

"Hey big sis," Robin said, looking down at the ground.

"Little sister, what's going on? I know you and I know that you are not yourself," Brenda explained, sliding her body back into the loveseat she had been sitting for the last fifteen minutes.

"It's nothing. It's just that night I told you what happened with my best friend and me--- well, I never told him I had HIV. Now, he hates me," Robin said with tears in her eyes. "The thing is that night… I realized something, Bren."

Brenda sighed. "And what did you just realize?"

"Bren," Robin said, letting a sigh leave her lips. "I love him more than I could love anyone. I love Dr. Patrick Noah Drake. I can't or I won't allow myself to feel this way for Andy. It's really sad, actually."

Brenda grinned. "I told you that you would never feel this way for anyone. So, tell me exactly what went on between Dr. Hottie and you, Scorpio…"

Robin simply rolled her eyes and began to tell her best friend what had happened.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

A day had turned into days, which turned into weeks since Patrick and Robin had last talked to each other. Robin had begged to work nights so she wouldn't have to see him since it was just too awkward to work with him. It had dawned on her what sort of person Patrick really was. She knew that she hadn't told him the truth but she never thought he would hate her so much. There could be a day where her HIV would turn into full-blown AIDS and she might not be able to live the life she wants or deserve to live.

Sitting down at her locker on the bench, she leaned back, feeling a little tired. She'd been feeling a bit more exhausted than the usual.

"Sweetheart?" Andy asked, looking at her concerned. "You don't look okay. Are you doing all right, gorgeous?"

Robin looked at him, nodding off. "I'm just really tired, that's all."

Andy put the back of his hand against Robin's forehead, not noticing Patrick or Leyla walk in. He moved some hair from her face. "Robin, you're burning up!"

"Andy," Robin said, slumping against his chest weakly. "I'm okay. Really, I'm fine."

"Have you seen Dr. Ford about this?" Andy asked, holding her against him.

"No Andy! I'm fine," Robin lied, looking down at the floor.

"Is this about Patrick?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow. "If he cannot accept that you told him about you being HIV positive, then… he's not what you thought he was, sweetheart."

"I know… but it just hurts," Robin said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Out of nowhere, Robin finally began to worry Andy, and she fainted into his arms, slumping against his chest.

"Robin!" Andy cried out, cradling her in his arms.

No response!

Patrick came into the locker room where Andy could see him. "Is Robin all right? Is she okay?"

Andy sighed and shook his head. "I don't know if she's all right. I am going to have a doctor check on her."

"A doctor? Do you really think she's not okay?"

Hearing Leyla's voice, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Leyla. I will make sure she will get the best care here at General Hospital."

---

Robin's head was throbbing painfully as she leaned her head back against the mattress. As she fluttered her eyes open, she saw Patrick staring at her, and all she wanted to do was to throw the tray with the food on it at him. He had no right to be here and it made her pissed off that he was even here.

"Robin, you're okay!" Patrick said with a bright smile, walking towards her.

"Get out."

Patrick raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Don't you want me here? Everyone's been worried about you, Robin."

"I don't want you here," Robin said, rolling on her side so she wasn't even looking at him. "You acted like the true, selfish bastard that you are when you found out the truth."

"Robin, come on. You never told me before we were--- well, you know. How was I supposed to react?"

"I don't know, Patrick, but you _were_ my best friend before you ignored me for weeks. I just thought--- that things would be different but I was so wrong. I realized that you're not the man I thought you could be. You couldn't push away yours feelings of what I did. Now, you're feeling sorry because I fell. I don't need your pity."

"Robin---"

"No Patrick, it would be best if you would leave. If I am dying, then oh well."

"You can't possibly mean that, can you?"

Robin glared at him. "I hate you, Patrick Drake!"

"Robin, please let me---"

"Dr. Scorpio," Dr. Ford said, coming in, holding Robin's chart in his hand. He then saw Dr. Drake and couldn't help but to wonder what was going on. "Dr. Drake, could you step out for a few minutes?"

As Dr. Ford watched Dr. Drake walk out of the room, he slid his chair next to Robin beside Robin. As he looked at her chart, he gave her a small smile.

"So, how are you feeling, Dr. Scorpio?"

Besides feeling nauseous and tired, I guess I am okay," Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Has my HIV taken for the worst or something, Dr. Ford?"

Dr. Ford chuckled, shaking his head. "No Dr. Scorpio. You've actually just fainted for another reason, actually."

"Another reason?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it worst than HIV or something? What is it?"

The only thing that Dr. Ford could do was chuckle, which only confused Robin. She didn't even see what was so funny, anyway.

"Is there something that you are not telling me?"

Dr. Ford nodded his head. "I don't need to worry you but I've got your test results. I am not exactly sure how you are going to react to the news."

Robin raised her brow once again. "What's going on, Dr. Ford? Am I dying or something? Please… just tell me what's the matter with me!"

"You're pregnant, Dr. Scorpio."

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Robin ran her tongue across her bottom lip as this still was still shocking her. How could she even be pregnant? She knew exactly who the father was and she wasn't even sure how he was going to react. Looking at herself in the mirror of the locker room in the bathroom, she placed a hand on her flat stomach. Robin Scorpio was seven weeks pregnant and Patrick Drake was the father.

Patrick was the father of her child… their child!


	6. Once a slut, always a slut!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

-6-

Robin didn't know how the hell she was going to do this but she knew that Patrick Drake was the father of her child. God, this was not what she wanted right now. Sure, she wanted a child, but she was with Andy and Patrick was with Leyla. She knew that this was something that was only cause him to worry even more. God, how was she to tell Andy that he is not the father of her baby, but that Patrick is?

A week had passed since Robin Scorpio found out she was in fact pregnant but what the hell was she to do knowing she was carrying a Scorpio-Drake baby in her? A small smile formed on her face. She couldn't but wonder what this baby would be or look like. If genetic played it's part then a baby with dimples like his Daddy's... No way was this child not going to be a heartbreaker…

"Robin?"

As she had been walking up the stairs to her single's apartment, where she had been living since moving back to PC, she sighed as she heard Patrick's voice. She had been pushing Andy further and further away this past week. What was a girl to do when she was carrying another man's baby? It was kind of a good thing that Andy didn't really live here permanently since things were about to get rocky.

"Hi Patrick," Robin said, as she made her way to her door to her apartment, and she fished out her keys, while she licked across her bottom lip. "Did you need something?"

"Robin, are you okay?" Patrick asked, finally approaching her. "You've been---"

"Distant? Paranoid? Selfish? I guess you could say that," Robin said with a nervous laugh leaving her lips, opening her door. "Do you want to come inside?"

Patrick nodded his head and showed her the bag of Chinese food, flashing her one of his crooked grins. "Sure. I was hoping you'd invite me in, especially with the bag of food I have here in my hands."

Robin looked over her shoulder after she put her coat on the coat rack. When she saw the bag, she smiled lightly, and she was starting to become a little relaxed. After all, she was carrying his baby. God, she loved this man, but she wondered how he was going to react when he found out the truth.

"Mmm, what did you get?" Robin asked, as they sat down on the couch after Patrick.

"I got myself white rice and teriyaki chicken," Patrick said, as he pulled his food out. "I remember in high school how you loved sweet and sour pork?"

"Oh Patrick," Robin grinned, bouncing a little in her seat, and she leaned over, as she kissed his cheek. "I haven't had sweet and sour chicken and pork in years. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Robin," Patrick said, as he fished out her container of good.

As Robin watched Patrick pull out the sauce for her sweet and sour pork, Robin rubbed her stomach. She knew she was going to have to start eating healthier but she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day long! She watched him put a little bit of soy sauce in her rice and she grinned to herself.

Before she knew it, they were sitting on the floor, the food displayed in front on the living room table.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my reaction ...when you told me about your HIV status. That really was my lowest point... and I want to apologize. You're my best friend, Robin."

"But you were right about one thing. Being with you, I just forgot about being this...being an HIV positive doctor. I was thinking back to the first night we were intimate," Robin admitted, taking a bite of her pork. "It was really selfish on my part, Patrick."

Patrick sighed, as he turned to her after pulling out two water bottles from the bag. "That's just the thing. You're not selfish... Yes, it might have been wrong, but us... Making love in the bathroom was just something I'd been wanting to do with you from the minute you walked into Kelly's party."

Robin blushed, as she played with a piece of pork with her chopsticks. "I'm just so sorry, Patrick. I wanted to tell you so badly but I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I mean, my viral load is almost undetectable, and it's been like this for years. I just don't need another person to feel sorry or to be worried about me. I want you to treat me like you have been doing since I came back to Port Charles."

"Do you know how hurt I was that Andy knew… before me?" Patrick asked, as he placed his chopsticks down in the rice container. "I really thought… something as big as this, you would tell me. It just seems you can't even trust me anymore, Robin. You're like transformed or something. I mean, we were best friends for years, but it's like you aren't the same woman I once knew."

Robin sighed and she looked over at him. "I wanted to… but I was so upset that you were always spending your time with Leyla. I just realize I need to let go of---"

"No Robin, please don't say it," Patrick sighed, as his eyes landed on her face. "I don't want you to let go of what we could possibly have together. I---I don't want to hide from the world of how we really feel."

"Patrick," Robin sighed, as she stood up to her feet, and she walked over to the window, which looked over the city of New York, Port Charles. She placed her hands maternally on her flat, pregnant belly, which would soon begin to grow with their child. "I… we can't do this. You're with Leyla and I am with Andy. They love us very much and we can't do this. Not again!"

Patrick stood up and walked behind Robin, placing his hands on her hips, and then placing his head on top of hers. "What if I think we could actually work it out this time? After all, Robin, we were sixteen years old when we first dated. And if you're concerned that your HIV might in some way hinder our relationship, don't. I'm well aware of the risks and complications...we're doctors and we know well about all the precautions. Besides, all of this only shows just how much stronger you have become over the last five years."

Robin blushed, as she listened to his words, and she turned around to look into his eyes. "Do you always have to be this sweet, Patrick?"

He chuckled, as he looked lovingly into her eyes, placing a hand upon her cheek. "I just try my hardest. I do have a very important question for you…?"

Robin nodded, wondering what he had to ask her.

"Um… I was wondering something. The guy that raped you and contracted you with this virus, did the cops catch him for what he did to you?" Patrick asked, running a hand nervously over the back of his neck.

Robin simply nodded. "Yes, the guy was stupid enough to not wear anything over his face, and you know how I can always remember every detail."

"I hate that I wasn't there for you," Patrick said, sliding his hands down to her hips, knowing that she was a much stronger person than what she had been in high school.

"I don't blame you for not being there. I should have taken a cab but I was just so angry for you not giving me any attention like you were giving Leyla," Robin admitted, shrugging her shoulders, and she moved to the table, sitting back in her spot, taking a sip of her bottled water. "I just--- wish I could have found the courage to tell my best friend what happened to me."

Patrick sighed, hating that he hadn't been there. "I wish I hadn't ignored you like I did, Robin. I guess I was just so infatuated with Leyla's beauty."

Robin shrugged her shoulders, as she watched him take a seat next to her. "It's okay. Really! So, what's going to happen now? Are we together or what?"

"I would love to be," Patrick told her, sliding his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to his side. "Before we do that, I know something is bothering you, Scorpio, and I would like to know exactly what that is. So… tell me what's going on with you…"

Robin sighed, as she placed her fork down, and she looked to her lap. "I just don't want you to hate me because this was definitely not my plan…"

"Robin, what exactly did you not plan?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her, and he knew whatever it was, it was something big. "What's going on with you?"

Robin lifted her head and she looked at him. "I… that day Dr. Ford told me the results, there was only one problem...let me rephrase that, not really a problem, more like a reason as to why I collapsed in Andy's arms."

"You're not getting worse with your HIV, are you?" Patrick asked, as he instantly became nervous to what she could be telling him.

"No, no, but my medicine is going to have to change soon," Robin admitted, as she slid her hand over her flat belly over her shirt. "I don't even know how to deliver these news..."

"Patrick," Robin began, as tears filled her dark brown eyes. "I'm pregnant and Andy's not the father of my unborn child. ...This baby...The father… Patrick, you're the father."

Patrick's eyes opened up wide when he heard the words leave Robin's mouth. He didn't even know how to feel or even what to say at this moment.

"P-Pregnant?" Patrick asked, looking over at her in complete shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Robin said, avoiding eye contact. "I never meant to ruin your life. The… condom must have broken the time we made love in the bathroom. Patrick, I am sorry. I am SO sorry."

"Oh Robin," Patrick sighed, as he pulled her to his body. "Do you really think that you have ruined my life because you are pregnant with our baby?"

Robin simply nodded her eyes. "Yes, you're with Leyla—"

"Don't you remember what we agreed to? I want to be with you. Yes, I must admit that this is moving a little quickly, my bubbly, spitfire, but damnit, I love you."

When he called her the name he had called her in high school, Robin blushed, as she looked up at him. "Are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, if you can't handle the duties of becoming a father, I will understand."

"I swear, you are the most stubborn woman I have laid my eyes upon. I want to be with you. I am not asking you to marry me or anything like that. We're having a baby and this is the perfect way of why we should be together. Yes, I am scared because of my tests, but I am on the protocol, alright?" Patrick reminded her of the accident he'd recently had in the OR while operating on an AIDS patient. He lovingly slid his arms around her and softly told her while he kissed her right temple, "But we need to tell Andy and Leyla about our feelings and that you're carrying my baby."

"Are you sure we should tell them right now?" Robin asked, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she let out a deep breath. "Andy doesn't deserve this."

"Neither does Leyla but we can't stop our feelings for one another," Patrick reminded her, sliding one of his hands over her stomach on top of her hand. "It's been over ten years since we've been together and all I want to do is show the entire world the wonderful woman I'm deeply in love with. In case you have forgotten, I don't just bring any woman sweet and sour pork, Robin."

Robin giggled, as she looked at him. "Thank you being so sweet about this, Patrick. I don't know what I would do if you left when you found out I was pregnant."

"I did that once about your HIV, and I still feel incredibly sorry for acting like a jerk. I want you to be happy and calm during this pregnancy and nothing's going to stop me from being here."

Robin blushed, as she slid her lips over Patrick's, just needing to tell him how much she loved and cared for this man. She couldn't wait to tell Brenda the news, especially since she was pregnant with the baby of the man she'd loved and continued to love, unconditionally.

---

The morning sickness wasn't as bad as she really thought it was going to be, so she was plenty relieved that she'd only experienced it three times in the last five hours. She plopped down on the bench, leaning her head back against the locker, and sighed.

"Hey you."

Robin smiled when she heard Patrick's voice and she fluttered her eyes open to look at him. "Hey Patrick. I thought you had surgery."

"I did but I got concerned when you ran in here. My father's taking care of the surgery," Patrick told her, placing his hand over the back of his neck. "How are you feeling? Nausea or anything like that, Robin?"

"I feel it all. The tiredness, I am cranky, moody, and damnit, my breasts are so sore. That's not the worst. The morning sickness is taking its toll on me," Robin said with a pout on her face, as she looked up into his eyes. "I don't think you want this when you come over to my place all the time."

Patrick grinned, sliding it under her scrub top, feeling her soft belly. "I think that I can handle it, but even if I can't, and you drive me crucially insane, I am not going anywhere. You are the mother of my child, Robin."

"You are amazing, my big bear," Robin sighed, as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"As I are you, short stuff," Patrick said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "So, are you feeling up to help me find the new syringes we just got? No one can find them and you know how Epiphany gets when something doesn't get done…?"

Robin nodded her head and she grinned, as she stood up to her feet. "I am definitely ready. The quicker I help you, the quicker I will be able to go on hope to a nice, comfortable bed in the safety of my apartment."

"Would I included in your plan?" Patrick teased, standing up to his feet.

"Hm… maybe. It all depends if I will like you by the end of my shift or not, Patrick. If you can handle that, we will see," Robin said with a playful wink, pushing him out of the locker room, and she walked out right after him.

"You're so mean," Patrick said with a pout on his face, as they walked down the hall to the supply closet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You still like me," Robin said with a grin, looking up at him when they stopped in front of the supply closet.

"… Andy, you're so BIG…"

"… Leyla… yes… so tight…"

Patrick and Patrick looked at each other in shock, their mouths wide opened, as they continued to listen to Andy Archer's and Leyla Mir's moans leaving their lips. They didn't even know why they were so surprised but they definitely were in shock.

"Did you know?" Patrick whispered into her ear.

"No way. I mean, sure, I caught them looking, but never… this."

"…So much better… "

"… Than last week… I know… mmm Leyla…"

"… Bigger… better than Patrick…"

"…Good… you're better than Robin… too…"

"More than once?" Robin asked, becoming hurt by the words that had left their mouths in the passionate exchange.

"Oh wow and I thought we were bad by just sleeping together, babe, or even us wanting to be together. You seemed shocked. You didn't know about this?"

"No way," Robin whispered, feeling Patrick slide his hand onto her belly to ease her emotional pain away. "This is coming to a shock to me as it is to you, bear. I just… wow… this is something I would have expected from Jason. Never would it even occur to me that Andy would ever be cheating on me. I am just in shock that they would do this, you know?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and there came out Andy and Leyla fixing their clothes. That's when the two noticed Robin and Patrick, who didn't look too happy.

"Even when Robin and I were dating, we were never that loud when we would sneak to the janitor's closet," Patrick spat, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at the two of them. "People were right. Once a slut… always a slut."

"At least we didn't have sex at the Metro Court bathroom!" Andy spat, trying to protect Leyla. It was like Robin wasn't even here right now.

"But we didn't… wouldn't do what you two did. How many times did you fuck this bitch, Andy? Two, five, ten, or was it more than that?" Patrick asked with a glare, stepping in front of Robin to protect her. "It was one time with Robin, and like I said… you will always be a whore, Leyla. We're over."

"But Patrick---" Leyla began, as she stepped forward.

"Don't Patrick me. I don't want you," Patrick began, as he turned to Andy. "And Robin definitely doesn't want your sorry ass, man."

Andy stepped forward but Patrick blocked his way. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to you, Andy. You… You are definitely not the man I love, anymore," Robin said, sliding her hand across Patrick's back. "Can you take me home, Patrick?"

"No! I can do it, baby," Andy cried out, stepping forward, and he looked at her. "I'll stop seeing Leyla if you forgive me."

"Fat chance!" Robin snapped, stepping forward. "Oh, one more thing that makes me not want you. Patrick and I are carrying our first child together. That's another reason we are going to be together and without the two of you. You two messed up… and you messed up horribly."

"A baby?" Leyla gasped, as she looked at the two, and glared at Robin. "This is some sick plan, right?"

Robin rolled her eyes, as she let out a content sigh leave her lips when she felt him massaging her flat, pregnant belly. "No, it wasn't suppose to happen this way, but I am glad I am because Patrick and I are supposed to be together, and we were suppose to be together. That got ruined when you started working here, Leyla. If anything, it's your fault that we haven't been together."

"It's not my fault," Leyla mumbled, looking at Patrick's hand on Robin's belly. "We said we are sorry. What more do you want from us?"

"We want you… out of our lives. You two are good for nothing," Robin said, taking a step away from them, and she looked over at Patrick.

"How can you say that, Robin?"

"Look!" Patrick groaned, moving beside Robin. "Last night, Robin and I decided that we were going to be together. We've never stopped loving each other and we knew that something was going on between the two of you. We're not stupid, you know? If you keep this up by trying to talk to us, we will put a restraining order on the both of you. Back off, okay?!"

Hearing the booming loudness in his voice, Robin sighed, as she leaned into Patrick's side.

"Baby, come on. I will take you home. I didn't mean to stress our child or you," Patrick said, kissing Robin's forehead, and scooping her head.

As Andy and Leyla watched them leave, they groaned out, as they leaned against each other, Andy's arms sliding around Leyla's waist.

"Leyla, what have we done?" Andy asked, sliding his fingers over her back.

"I don't know… but we've lost the best things that's happened to us," Leyla said in between tears.


	7. A little change!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

Author's Note: I know me fast forwarding it is crazy but I need to finish up this story. I really did like this story, though. If no one likes how this story ended, I do apologize. Maybe I will do a sequel later when I don't have so many stories. With me getting a job soon, I need to limit down on my favorite stories, and I just don't hate time for all these amazing stories. The other two stories I will be ending are Yearning Desires and Distant Attraction but they will be a couple more chapters. ;) There is one last chapter after this!

-7-

It had been months since the whole catching-Leyla-and-Andy-in-the supply-closet but that didn't stop Patrick or Robin showing their affection, especially when they had noticed that Andy and Leyla were a couple like them. The more Robin would think about Andy and Leyla in the supply when she heard those words leave his lips, she had been so broken.

_"…So much better… "_

_"… Than last week… I know… mmm Leyla…"_

_"… Bigger… better than Patrick…"_

_"…Good… you're better than Robin… too…"_

All Robin knew was she needed to be careful. She was six months pregnant and she was so happy because Dr. Ford, Kelly, and Monica had said that her pregnancy was going quite well. She was so excited that she was having her best friend's baby. As her thoughts sprung through her head, she couldn't stop thinking about being with Patrick again and again. Their sex life had become a lot kinkier since she had began to show that she was with child. Patrick just couldn't keep his hands off of her and she really wasn't minding how he touched her, held her, or how he would schedule a consult with her just to give a little something.

"Hey, there's my short, little mouse," Patrick said, sneaking behind her in the hall of the hospital, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Robin blushed, as she leaned back against him. "I've missed my big bear. You on break?"

Patrick nodded, as he stepped beside her, and he took hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. "I am. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I am less tired, but other than that, I am just peachy," Robin said, as she placed her hand on her belly, and she looked up into his eyes. "Did you see Dr. Ford yet?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he shook his head 'no' to why Dr. Ford would even need to see him. "No baby. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"From the look on my face, everything seemed to be okay," Robin said, as she led him to the waiting area, and they sat down on the couch. "I just cannot wait to find out what it is. I am quite anxious and you're the one that's getting the news."

Patrick chuckled, as he kissed the top of her head, and he placed his hand back on her belly where they felt their son, Andrew Malcolm, kicking against his hand. "I am sure that it's nothing."

"I really hope so," Robin said, as she looked at him with a sigh leaving her lips. "I pray that Andy and Leyla aren't up to anything. They haven't bothered us in two weeks when they were each following us. I mean, we had to tell them once again that we don't want them back. Maybe they got it through their thick heads to move on with each other like we're doing."

"That was really creepy," Patrick shuddered, as he looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. "I am just so glad that you came back to Port Charles. Even after everything that I did to you five and a half years ago, you still gave me a chance."

"How could I not? You've became so much sexier," Robin winked, as she saw the look on his face. "Besides, I love your new personality. You are a perfect gentleman when it's just us and I love that about you, sweetheart. I am so glad that we're giving us another go around."

Patrick looked into her eyes, as he continued to rub against her pregnant belly. "Being together is amazing. Just remember that we aren't in high school anymore. We won't break up over something stupid, or at least, that's what I am hoping for."

"Gee, that sure is a great confident thing to say," Robin giggled, as she looked up into his eyes. "I just know that with this baby on the way, things will be amazing."

"We haven't even bought anything for the room. We've both been so busy with work that we haven't even had time to decorate our son's room. Maybe we can go ahead and start this weekend?"

Robin smiled brightly and she nodded her head in his direction. "That sounds like a terrific idea, baby. I am just so relieved that you are living at my apartment with me until I find a better place."

"Well, Leyla and Andy had sex there, and I am pretty sure you didn't want to leave there," Robin told him with a grin on her face, as she stroked the side of her belly where their son was overdoing himself by kicking hard against her side. "Our son is having a blast in my belly."

"Does it hurt?" Patrick asked, as he was slowly beginning to get worried.

"It's not too bad," Robin told him, as she rubbed her belly gently where their son was kicking, trying to ease her son's kicking antics.

Dr. Ford approached the two and he watched them turn their heads towards him with genuine smiles on their faces.

"Dr. Drake… Dr. Scorpio, do you think we can go somewhere to talk? I really need to talk to the two of you about some good news that I just received."

"We can go to my office," Robin said, as she stood up to her feet with Patrick's help, now even more curious to what was going on.

As the trio headed down the hall, as Patrick and Dr. Ford talked to Robin about her needing to be more careful during her pregnancy, she just smiled sweetly at the two men.

"I know you two mean well but I am not overworking or overdoing myself. Besides, I am usually sitting down at my desk or in the lab," Robin told them, as she led them into her office.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, babe," Patrick chuckled, as they all sat down on the couch in Robin's office, and then looked at Dr. Ford. "What exactly is going on?"

"Have you guys heard of the hospital, Hôtel-Dieu, the one in Paris?" Dr. Ford asked, as he looked at them, and he crossed his arms over his chest. When they nodded their heads, he smiled lightly. "Well, there has been offer that I think you two just might be interested into?"

"What kind of offer?" Patrick asked, getting kind of intrigued of what Dr. Ford had to tell the two of them.

"Well, there are two positions available at Hôtel-Dieu. They are looking for the head neurologist and head pathologist. I was thinking of why not have the best of the best work there. What do you two think of the offer? Are you interested?"

Robin and Patrick looked at each other in complete shock. If they did this, they would have to leave all of their friends and family. If there was holidays and vacations, they could always visit each other.

"This seems like a really good opportunity for the two of you," Dr. Ford went on, as he looked at the two with a smile. "With this baby on the way, you two would be able to afford so much more. I know you'd be leaving your friends and family but you two wouldn't be leaving until two weeks if you two are interested."

"This really does sounds good for the two of," Robin said, as she looked at her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face. "What do you think?"

Patrick looked at her in complete surprise. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

Robin placed her hand on his knee, as Patrick's hand went to her belly. "Yes."

Patrick then turned his head to look at Dr. Ford. "Well then, I guess this means that we are going to Paris."

"Well, then, let me make some phone calls," Dr. Ford said, as he stood up, and walked to the door. "Congratulations you two."

As Dr. Ford left, all Robin and Patrick could think about was how perfect everything seemed to be. Robin was pregnant and the two were expecting a new future in a city that only Robin knew about. To the two of them, everything seemed to be just perfect in every sense of the way.


	8. The beginning of our wonderful future!

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake go way back. They dated when they were in high school but they split up due to them being better friends than lovers and the two knew it. After they entered General Hospital, the two of them were inseparable, and nothing could even tear them apart. Then, the new interns came to work, and Patrick met Nurse Leyla Mir, who Robin didn't like from the start. Robin immediately left Port Charles after Patrick started to treat Robin like crap. Robin returns to Port Charles five years later and Nurse Mir is still here. Robin has just been diagnosed with HIV and hasn't told anyone but her closest friends. Can Patrick find it in his heart to realize that his old best friend is the love of his life? What happens when he finds out about Robin being HIV positive?

Author's Note: Well, here is the final chapter of Startling Future. I hope everyone has really enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, there might not be a sequel since I have other stories to work on, but I hope everyone has enjoyed what I could muster up. After I write in Distant Attraction and Yearning Desires, I will continue to write in my other scrubs stories. I am just on break until I finish these last two stories.

Epilogue

Ten Months Later

As he held his wife in his arms, while their son was sleeping on the couch beside him, he chuckled to himself. It still amazed him that he was married to the most amazing woman in the world, he had a son, and that they had another child on the way. It was as if he was in some sort of dream, and he was never going to wake it, but in reality, he never wanted this to be a dream at all whatsoever. Things between Robin and him had become so real when they moved to Paris.

At first, he was scared because he didn't even know the language, but carrying a handbook and having Robin by his side, he knew that things would be really okay for everyone. Since Christmas was right around the corner, both of their families were coming to celebrate the holiday.

"Are you excited?" Patrick whispered into her ear, as he placed his hand on Robin's flat stomach, and he kissed the back of her neck.

"About?"

"Our families coming to celebrate Christmas with us? It's been a while since we've seen them. The last time was when Andrew was born," Patrick explained into her ear.

"Oh yeah, I know. I can't wait to see everyone's look on their faces when they find out we're having another baby together," Robin smiled, as she got up from the couch, and picked up Andrew. "Let me put our son to sleep and we can finally spend the rest of the night together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," Patrick told her with a smile, as he watched his wife disappear down the hall.

After their son had disappeared down the hall, he couldn't hide the smile from his face. His life was only changing for the better and he couldn't think of a better woman to share his life with. He had been so relieved that Andy and Leyla hadn't tried to get in contact with either one of them. Maybe they realized that the two were going to stay married for the rest of their lives.

He remembered when he had asked Robin to marry him. It had been the best day of his life and the beginning of his future with Robin.

Six Months Ago

_Patrick smiled, as he looked down at his son in the cubicle, watching his sleep, and he looked over at Robin, who was fast asleep with a smile on her beautiful face. He placed his hands in his pocket and that's when he felt that familiar box in his hand. Fishing it out, he opened the small, black box, which had his mother's wedding ring. His father had given it to Patrick right before he left Paris._

"_Patrick?" Robin gasped, as she saw the ring since he wasn't sitting that far away from her._

_Patrick smiled, as he looked at his girlfriend, and he took hold of her hands. "I really do suck at being a romantic, don't I?" He noticed that her mouth was still agape. "Come on, gorgeous, close that pretty mouth of yours for me."_

_Robin blushed, as she sat up straight, and she looked up into his eyes with teary eyes. "Is that… what I think it is, Patrick?"_

_Nodding his head with a smile upon his handsome face, he placed the box on the nightstand before he took the white gold engagement ring out. The ring was white gold and had a diamond in the center and had red rubies around the diamond. On the back of the ring, it had the words 'Robin & Patrick TLF', standing for true love forever._

"_When we first met, I thought that you were some selfish, spoiled met. You always made it known that I was some lowlife and I really hate that we broke up in high school," Patrick began, as he cupped her cheek gently. "Here, you just gave birth to the amazing, little boy in the world – our son, Andrew Malcolm. He's part you and part me. Nothing could get better than that. You're my best friend, my lover, and my future, baby, and I cannot see myself with anyone but you. Will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?"_

_Robin had tears running down her face and she couldn't even muster any words out. Nodding her head, she watched Patrick slide the ring that once belonged to his mother, and she smiled, as she found her lips against her fiancé's lips._

_Breaking the kiss, Patrick looked into her eyes. "I've been dying to ask for a long time."_

_Robin grinned, as her eyes were shining with tears. "I am glad that you chose today to ask me. We have a little boy and nothing could be more perfect than that. I cannot wait to become Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."_

_Patrick chuckled. "Of course you're going to keep your name. I should have known."_

_Robin smiled up into his eyes. "Well, I want to keep my father's legacy just like our son will have yours."_

Patrick couldn't help but think back to that perfect day. It still amazed him to a beat that they were having another child. As he heard Robin's singing echo through their home, he began to put the toys away in the toy chest in their son's play pen, and shut it close.

"Are you done?" Robin asked, as she approached her husband, and she smiled up into his eyes.

Patrick smiled, placing his hand against her flat belly, as his other hand went around, sliding over her back, stroking it gently. "Yes, I am. How are you feeling today?"

"Surprisingly, my morning sickness hasn't been too bad," Robin smiled, as she kissed his lips softly. "How was work today?"

"It was good but I couldn't stop thinking about Andrew, our unborn child, and you," Patrick whispered against her lips softly.

"And why not?" Robin asked out of curiosity, as she looked up into his eyes.

"How could I not? I have the most amazing family ever," Patrick said with a smile, leading her the couch, taking a seat on it, and he smiled when she set herself on her lap.

"I really don't even understand how I got so lucky," Robin blushed, as she turned around, so that she was facing him. "But I am definitely not complaining. Even if we hadn't caught Andy and Leyla, I still would have fought for you no matter what."

"I am glad to hear that. I must admit that I was kind of surprised – startled, actually about that you were carrying my baby," Patrick admitted, as he cupped her cheek softly, and he smiled up at her. "I just know that this is the beginning of my – our future together."

"And what a bright future it sounds like," Robin said with a smile on her face, looking lovingly into his eyes.


End file.
